fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Onmyoujutsu
Onmyoujutsu (陰陽術, "Art of Duality") is a form of White Arts used to take down powerful beings who are a threat to the peaceful ideals of the White Arts. It is especially potent against Slayers, giving it the alias of a Slayer Slaying Magic. The feats this White Art is able to perform stem from an outer-focused Inner Azoth. Description Onmyojutsu is performed by connecting their piece of Azoth with their magic power to create the substance known as Inner Azoth. Once created, the white mage will create draw the ethernano around them into their bodies. The moment the ethernano enters the body it is influenced by the users will to achieve complete enlightenment. The mutated particles are then systematically merged with the user's Inner Azoth. This allows the white mage to transform their Inner Azoth into Onmyouji's Azoth. This type of Inner Azoth is the key to all the feats Onmyoujutsu grants its users. Onmyouji's Azoth can be released from the body then used in two ways. The first is perform combat-focused spells called: Yōton spells. The second way is to perform support spells known as Inton spells. When using a Yōton spell, the onmyouji will use their Onmyouji's Azoth to turn the opponent's physiology against them. This allows them to take down a wide range of opponents with what seems to be great easy. The stronger the opponent is the easier it is to turn their body against them since there will be more to work with. This may be why Onmyoujutsu is so effective against slayers. Inton are supportive and defensive spells. They usually require paper charms to create the desired effect. These effects include binding, creating barriers, summoning spirits, exorcism, sealing, and the like. Inton spells are usually much more effective than Yōton spells. This is because Onmyojutsu isn't an offensive magic, despite its incredible and terrifying power. It instead, is a support and defensive magic. A magic to protect the innocent instead of rushing into battle to attack the wicked. List of Spells Yōton *'Demonic Reversal:' The onmyouji connects their piece of Azoth with their magic power to create a small amount of Inner Azoth. The Inner Azoth is kept within their magic container as the user draws a small amount of the ethernano around them into a finger of their choice. After the ethernano is mutated by the user's thoughts of achieve complete enlightenment, the onmyouji will channel the small amount of Inner Azoth that they created to the finger. By doing so they are able to turn the Inner Azoth into Onmyouji's Azoth. From here the Onmyouji's Azoth is channeled into a paper talisman before being placed on the demon's body. Once placed, the Onmyouji's Azoth will modify the ethernano that composes the demon's body in the same way Magical Barrier Particles would modify a Devil Slayer's magic origin. This can be very dangerous and painful for a demon as it is essentially causing their body to be filled with a Devil Slayer element-like substance for a brief period of time. The amount of pain and harm a demon's body will suffer is enough to bring even high ranked demons, like archdemons, to their knees. Furthermore, the spell can be used to harm a Devil Slayer just as much and prevent them from using Devil Slayer Magic for a brief period of time if they are close to becoming a demon. Lastly, removing or tearing the talisman isn't an easy feat for the target. The only way to remove is to release a large quantity of curse power to overwhelm it or simply have someone else take it off. Inton *'Bindings of the Dragon's Claws' (結合の竜爪, "Ketsugō no Ryū Tsume"): A simple binding spell usable by any practioner of the art. Using up to ten ofuda, with the increase in number used increasing the strength of the spell, the user is able to create a net-like pattern around the target that forms by a series of electrified currents running from each ofuda to the next. Contrary to the belief of many, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic users are not able to eat this electricity as it is contanminated with Magical Barrier Particles, resulting in it being particularly harmful if ingested. Using brute strength is a plausible escape method, however, the target risks destroying their bodies from the resulting backlash and poisoning that may occur. *'Equalizer:' The user surges their magic power outward and turns it into Inner Azoth by connecting the aura with their piece of Azoth. The aura of Inner Azoth is turned into an aura of Onmyouji's Azoth through the normal method. The aura Onmyouji's Azoth is released in the environment as tiny invisible Onmyouji's Azoth particles. Once released the particles quickly spread out to cover the entire landscape. The Onmyouji'sAzoth particles will rid anything in the area of its domain of unnatural particles. This includes slayer elements. Exorcising the substances that make them slayer elements to make it a normal and lot weaker element instead of a slayer element. At higher levels an onmyouji can outright negate the use of any and all types of Slayer Magic and abilities stemming from such magics. However, doing so uses so much magic power that onmyoujis are often reduced to a very exhausted state. See Also *Shikigami *Hakkyoku-ken Behind The Scenes *Credit for this and associated pages goes to User: Zikimura for coming up with the concepts. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:White Arts